To test potential study subjects to insure their eligibility in a clinical trial or natural history study; to continue to monitor study subjects after the completion of a study; to explore the use of our muscle testing protocol in new disease groups; to expand our current protocol by developing testing protocols for new muscle groups and to insure intra-and inter-rater reliability of our testing procedures